Dirty Snow
by VarrosGirly
Summary: Life is hard for a horny teenage mutant, especially when he's dating an untouchable girl. Actually, life is not the only thing that's hard, as is noticed by Logan's keen senses. What sort of hijinks will arise?


**Title:** Dirty Snow

**Author/s:** Jaxon666, Varrosgirly  
**Type: **Slash, Oneshot, CoWrite, Coercion, StudentTeacher, FirstTime, Smut  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** X-Men (Movieverse)  
**Pairing:** Logan/Bobby  
**Setting:** Unspecified (may have occurred at some point between the three films, or some time after)  
W**ord Count: **4,326  
**Summary:** Life is hard for a horny teenage mutant, especially when he's dating the untouchable girl. Actually, life is not the only thing that's hard. This is what happens when hormones and blueballs lead to a perfectly innocent viewing of porn, when Logan is at the Mansion. Being caught in the act of polishing the icicle by Wolverine; is it a good thing or a bad thing? Guess Bobby is about to find out.  
**W****arnings:** Can't stress enough that this is movieverse, not comicverse. There may be an underage element to some given that Bobby is a student at Xavier's and Logan is a teacher (so to speak) although we have not specified at what point in time this fic occurs, or the ages of either character at the time of these events. Also, this was a co-write done over MSN so do forgive if some parts seem jumpy. Thanks.

After yet another fruitless night with Rogue, who had just run out on him, Bobby was in need of some serious alone-time. He clicked through page after page of videos, wondering just what some of them meant by the titles, but not curious enough now to check. He finally found a video that looked decent, some gang-bang sort of thing. Bobby dipped his fingers into the small tub of oil he'd brought with him, clicking on the video's play button.

As his hand slid into his boxers, he noticed something in the back of his vision, which caused him to whip his head toward the door, eyes wide and mouth open in shock and horror, unable to pause the clip now playing the slut's muffled moans. Logan was at the door, just looking at him, the way he looked at everything. "Jesus f...uh..."

He finally stopped the video, face red and eyes at the floor. The young mutant pulled his hand from his pants, rubbing the back of his neck with the other. "Uh...um, so this is...uhm..." Bobby's face seemed to get redder and redder by the second.

Logan didn't speak, but with that typically spent, unevenly furrowed brow he barely needed to; it said everything, it always did. Then again, there was that faint growl at the back of his throat, so deeply subtle that while it might have sent hairs to stand on end for a second or five, blame could be put solely to the imagination of the witness.

He had no conscious thought for the bottle of beer in his hand, but then that was hardly anything unusual; the large, burly mutant seemed incapable of reeking anything but body confidence, he could have held the button for nuclear warfare in his hands and it wouldn't have made much difference to him.

With that inimitable predatory peer still projecting like that of a lion half-tamed, Wolverine took a further few sniffs at the air; precum, faintly sweet teenage precum. Of course, he had known the nature of the scent as soon as he had caught it from the kitchen downstairs. Unforeseen that a private beer in the lonely darkness of the mansion's ground floor at night seemed intent not to be.

Like an animal less decisive, Logan had found no resistance in following the scent to its origins, not that they were unknown to him; his senses gave him effortless indication of their primary location, and even to whom the excretion belonged. Yet here he was, not letting up on that glare, which couldn't be determined as aggressive or judgmental, and true to form, he didn't care how it was received. "Bub-", he started in, before taking another swig from that bottle, his presence as well as his expression feeling a little more human once he had, "-probably shouldn't be doin' that with the door wide open...or when I'm around.", no one had any idea the sorts of things he had to put up with having supersenses on a daily basis, without complaining.

Bobby wiped his hand off on the sock that was supposed to have been useful later, zipping his pants back up while still avoiding the need to look at Logan's face. He could feel the gaze on him, and he felt like it was worse than being caught by a parent, for some reason. Bobby felt a sudden anger at Rogue's powers, knowing that if she had different ones, he wouldn't be in this situation, but rather in her. He sat there, hands folded in his lap, trying to avoid the imagery of sleeping with Rogue, since that didn't help his position at all. "I...figured that now. I didn't know the door was open." Bobby glanced up at Wolverine, feeling comforted in the fact that he wasn't quite as judgmental as he'd appeared at first, but he was still...Wolverine. The guy could do anything, it seemed.

He briefly wondered if the other mutant would have said anything if he hadn't been noticed. Now that caused some weird feeling that Bobby couldn't identify, but it didn't quite stem from disgust. "Um...I'm sorry?" If he couldn't rub one out with Logan in the mansion...was Xavier in, too? That'd be super weird, Bobby didn't want to imagine it. "So um...I should shower." Coldly, too.

Wolverine's response to Bobby's faintly soiled hand being exposed was nothing, other than a snarled momentary grunt; when would these people learn that his nostrils really didn't need further help in catching each and every one of their foul aromas. He wasn't the type to roll his eyes, that was a chick thing, but he didn't need to; it was clear that he found the prospect of Bobby showering this situation away to be a dumb, unsatisfying one, not realising that any of the kids or even adults in this situation would have the first instinct to get far far away from his line of sight. "It'll give ya hairy palms that business.", he said carelessly, sounding like the manliest man in the world, but not meaning to.

Fighting off facial snarls, he continued to speak, "Think you need a talkin' to bub. Haul your ass downstairs.", he insisted, although he somehow managed to do so with subtle volume; besides there was more beer to be had, and that was in the kitchen. With that, he turned his back as casually as a pedestrian on the street but with much more potent character, knowing the boy ought to follow.

That didn't help him, Logan continuing to stand there with his beer, being all macho mutant man. Bobby wouldn't try to shove past him, he'd heard stories about what happened when you tested that temper. He wanted to snap back with some witty remark about Wolverine's hairy appearance, but the only response he could muster was some unintelligible muttering and a continuously red face.

Bobby groaned, slamming down the top to his computer before following Logan. He shuffled along behind with his head down and hands shoved into his pockets. In the kitchen he just leaned on the island, tracing a random pattern into the countertop. "I don't know if I did something wrong...I just found a site." Bobby couldn't help himself with that; he was a raging, teenage bag of muscle and hormones.

Again, Logan grumbled like a big cat with a chest infection, bothered by the fact that he had to deal with such fundamental fallouts of system in human nature, none of which were fluent to his own. He'd rather be in frenzied war with larger creatures than himself. That was his comfort zone. Talking to a kid about the facts of life; like a herbivore eating tofu, to him.

The fridge door shut with a dull magnetic suction and Logan swiftly made little work of the caps on the two bottles he'd pulled out; he didn't even use his claws for that. He slid over one of the beers to bobby with one fleeting look that told the kid that this would be between them; Hell, Bobby would need something to calm his nerves, or else he might say something stupid, and Logan was already pissed off enough with life in general, let alone having to deal with it in the terms of a role model and authority figure amongst little pukes like the ones at the mansion who wouldn't know puberty if it slapped them in the face.

"I get it kid, yer just another horny teenager, an' you got yerself a plate full datin' Rogue. So me an' you are gunna have us a talk.", he held a permanent frown throughout his words, even if he was handling it well; he still seemed unhinged, like he might break something at any given minute, just because, but was that really unusual? Maybe just a little more spotlighted to Bobby now, given the sensitivity and embarrassment of current circumstances, "You ever buried it-", he stopped himself from being crude, and rephrased reluctantly.

"Y'ever been with a girl before, kid?"

He looked surprisingly at the bottle, then at Logan, who was looking like he didn't give a shit. It wasn't like Bobby hadn't tasted beer before. From someone like this though, a teacher even, it was different. He sipped it anyway, though, feeling a little better. It was hard, but not bitter, and it only made him wince a little. But it wasn't bad. Bobby looked at Logan finally, without a hesitation in his eyes. Yes, dating Rogue was odd and sometimes very frustrating. He hadn't been in the situation he'd gotten caught in for a while, but he'd been too pent up this time. And sloppy. Bobby shrugged, tipping the bottle and draining less than a mouthful from it. "I...kind of. Not slept with. Just uh...fooling around stuff."

His face was turning red again, and he looked at the bottle's label, reading what ingredients were in it and how fat he might get from drinking too many. He hadn't really had much opportunity to get with a girl, really. Not too long into high school, he'd found himself shipped here, and there wasn't much to be had at this place. But he did like Rogue, even if she couldn't touch him. There had to be a way around that.

Logan's brow became pointedly arched again, to one side. "Well if yer in need of a talkin' I guess you can come t'me with it. Don't think Slim's got the stones for sex talks...or the downtime.", he smirked playfully at the expense of Scott's humility, a playful gesture Logan didn't often share, but his resentment for Xavier's goldenboy was never kept secret.

"So, you serious with Rogue?", of course Wovlerine wasn't going to have a pissing contest with a kid, so there was no need to threaten him like a father would the boyfriend of his delicate daughter; everyone at the mansion knew of the relationship Logan had somehow acquired with the untouchable girl. "You better treat her right.", he suggested, but it was a little more than a suggestion. It always was when Wolverine spoke.

"Could ya-", he tried to stop himself from completing what he had to say, thinking it would be much easier if Bobby could translate growls, roars and the showing of incisors as a language, "-put a lid on it kid, I can still tell that yer...y'know.", Wolverine's senses still told him of the telltale heat pouring forth from the adolescent's groin. Not his fault exactly, but still not something Logan wanted to be aware of if he could avoid it, "That goin' away any time soon?", he spoke of the boner still lingering in Bobby's pants, not needing to look at it to know it was there.

The little jibe at Scott made the icy mutant laugh, if only a little, even though he was still embarrassed from having been caught. Bobby took another swig and nodded. "I think we are...I mean she's hard on herself from her powers...but I like being with her a lot." Hard on herself was an understatement. Sure they could hold hands, if she wore gloves. They could cuddle, provided she wore long sleeves and something around her neck. Bobby hadn't ever thought about mistreating her, though. But now his attention was back on his earlier predicament at Wolverine's words.

"I um...I can't..." He supposed that he could try doing his ice thing on himself, but that might be too cold. Showers were the only way he knew how. "It's not," he admitted shamefully, taking a long, deep drink from the bottle. "That's why I was going to head for the showers." And figure out how to know who was around before he ever got blue balls again.

"Shower's not gonna make that thing go anywhere.", Logan's nostrils flared again though there was no audible sniff sounded. It looked like whatever they'd been subjected to was bothering him, as his eyes stayed shut for a while, and he was unusually still, like a bull that wouldn't be budged. "Drink up kid, yer gonna need it. Matter of fact-", his own second bottle was immediately tossed, the clink of glass announcing it, his movement's too slight and quick to indicate much at all. Only seconds after that, the refrigerator doors we opened once again, and bottle caps opened this time with Wolverine's teeth, an odd thing to witness perhaps that the feat didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Take another.", at this point, bobby may have wondered why Logan wanted more than just his initial nerves stilled. He was about to find out. Not looking at the pale youth at first, Logan began to elaborate his unexpected intentions, "Looks like y'got a problem I know how t'take care of.", he really didn't want to keep following his own train of thought, but the animal inside him had caught the scent of something virginal and sweet, and whether he liked it or not, his own blood was heated, unable to pull his mind from things of the same vein, "Don't go gettin' yerself fluffy on me, one time deal. I ain't no fairy kid, and yer hardly man enough t'make me reconsider, but you went and choked yer chicken in range o'my senses, and now you got me thinkin' I haveta do somethin' about it."

He was barely halfway through his first bottle, his face perplexed as he looked at the second. What was he going to need beer for anyway? It wasn't like getting drunk would help him be less horny. Or less of a teenage male. Bobby didn't question it, though, since this was Wolverine, but tried to quickly finish the first, face squishing up as he sputtered.

He finished the bottle quicker than the first half had gone, though, and already started the second at Logan's insistence. Bobby stopped halfway through his next sip, though, as he realized just what the other mutant was saying. He thought, for a moment, that Logan had meant another way to stop the pounding in his groin. "I...you...what?"

His mind buzzed lightly just under his skull, stopping full clarity for a moment. Bobby gulped and set down the beer bottle, looking at the kitchen door. If anyone else was awake and heard what was being said in here... "I mean, that's not even...allowed...is it?" Bobby wasn't used to drinking, especially so quickly, so his senses and instinct were dulling just a bit. "Wouldn't I get in trouble?"

"Yer already in trouble.", was Wolverine's only retort, and this time he was looking at the youngster, threatening fire in his eyes and tone, bare hirsute torso hulking as usual, chest heaving slightly with deeper, husky breaths.

Bobby took a long swig of the beer, the only thing that seemed to be the right way to do things right now. He looked at Logan through hazed, but wide, eyes. The invincible mutant seemed more animal than the teenager had ever seen him, and being drunk was sounding really good. "I guess I...yeah..." He stood, the new beer halfway drained, but had to lean on the countertop.

"I mean...might not be good idea here," he waved an arm and almost lost balance. Those beers were tough on him. "Cause lots of people get hungry."

"Git in yer room, boy.", and with that, Wolverine made a steady, charged pace to Bobby's quarters at the mansion, only slightly realising about halfway there that he was gripping the back of the boy's neck firmly, from behind him, as a lion did with it's teeth to a cub that needed forced direction; cruel but kind, for those of the animal persuasion.

Once inside the room, Wolverine locked the door behind him, not even needing to hesitate or take pause to do so. He threw the slightly framed in his previous chair, "Git your porn back on.", he insisted with few words, darkly, beer bottle still in one hand; his proclivity towards the amber nectar famous among the faculty of Xavier's and proving to be worthy of it.

With one large hand that shouldn't have been so keen, or so nimble for it's size, Wolverine unfastened the boy's fly and released the virgin hard-on from it's previous constraints, delicate as snow. He didn't look; this wasn't about some needed act of gayness, or love of cock, this was about need to do something sexual, and it was the stiff prick in Wolverine's unsympathetic hand that was to blame, wasn't it? Logan glanced down at the Iceboy's laptop screen. "Two's up? Y'dirty little fuck.", he commented with the zeal of playfully warm, masculine approval in his voice, giving casually deviant nod to the boy's choice of double penetration porn; who knew that sweet-faced bobby had it in him?

"Now press play and watch her gettin' filled.", Logan instructed like a coach who knew better than his team, parting brashly with sound, perfectly acceptable advice; though this wasn't perfectly acceptable was it? At this point, who gave half a fuck? As soon as the porn began to play, Logan worked his deathgrip up and along the length of the student's painfully hard dick, with the speed of a fevered demon. Ironic, he thought, that the scent that ebbed from the boy's length was like that of melting snow, refreshing and pure, and clean. Not knowing his strength, Wolverine's other arm wrapped around the boy aggressively, pinning him in place, making sure that any attempt to escape or even buckle would be wasted. "You like watchin' that bitch gettin' both her holes filled do ya?"

Bobby found himself being led like a puppy, but it was better that he had the support, because his legs weren't cooperating too well at the moment. His chair slid an inch or so as he was easily tossed into it, confused by words right now. But his drunk ass was enjoying the attention. "Porn?" The word sounded foreign in his mouth for a moment, but then he saw the laptop, still glowing in its refusal to shut down. The porn was right where he'd left it paused, just as the dark-haired slut was taking two easily. Bobby yelped in surprise at the large hands grabbing for his erection. He shuddered, the feeling of someone else's hands on him amazing. Bobby's face lit up with red again, though in patches rather than an even cover. "I..." But he pressed play as instructed, chewing on his lip.

Bobby didn't even get to see the first few thrusts into the woman, his head was thrown back from the intense pleasure that seemed to erupt spontaneously. He hadn't cum, but he'd never made himself feel like this straight out of the gate before. The young mutant whimpered lowly, his chest already heaving and hips jerking. His eyes found the computer screen once more, and he nodded in answer, his teeth clenched too tightly to speak. Bobby grabbed onto Logan's arm as it wrapped across his chest, ice spurting out from his fingertips like sparks from a broken lighter. His eyes slid shut as he savoured the feeling, unwilling to let himself break so soon. But he could feel it; he was inexperienced after all, and had not had quality time with his palm in a while.

Bobby bit the inside of his cheek roughly, knowing that anything he tried to say would come out as a loud burst of air or moan, and the dorms next door would hear it.

"Say it then y'little fuck.", Wolverine demanded, the nod he'd noticed in some corner of his wandering eyeshot not good enough; he wanted the boy to admit to his filthy urges vocally so it was said, so it was done, no time for nuance. He jerked his grip around the boy, forcing response, the web of ice coursing in vines over his skin causing no concern, "Look at'er gettin' fucked, boy.", he demanded, "Open yer mouth.", and then is a sordid, classless act, Wolverine released his grip from the sweet young snowkissed boy for just a moment, to pour the remainder of his cold beer into his mouth from a height, fizzy fluid splattering all over the boy's face, and down his tshirt.

Before Logan went on to hammer at that ripe, lovely boycock, he tore off the t-shirt he'd realised was still on him; a crime not to let flesh feel the hot sticky blurt of jizz, he thought. The boy's writhing around and involuntary, scarce moans only forced Logan's actions into further aggression, and his hot breath made clear indication of it.

"Yer gonna fuckin' cum yer brains out watchin' that little slut gettin' the sense fucked outta her aintcha, y'dirty elf faced little fuck.", his hand only pumped harder and faster, the boy would have to deal with the pull of desperation if he was struggling to fend off orgasm to prove himself to Wolverine; and oh how he was.

An unexpected shiver ran up Bobby's spine, and he opened his eyes, daring a glance at Logan for just a moment. "I...I like wa-tching it..." he panted, voice croaking from trying to keep quiet, despite moans slipping out in varying volumes. He stared at the screen, somehow getting even harder from the images. Bobby obeyed the command without question, without thinking really, but he looked up in time to shut his eyes tight, feeling the majority of the drink drench him. Bobby tried drinking the beer that made it into his mouth, but ended up sputtering like a drowning man. He shook his head to get the cold liquid off his face. He let out another surprised yelp as his shirt was torn from him, exposing his lean frame to the much bulkier mutant.

Bobby was struggling, almost violently, in the chair. His legs and hips were jerking in all sorts of ways on their own, and his hands were both gripping Logan's arms. He kept his eyes on the screen, the only will he seemed to hold, and knew that things would just continue to get rougher the longer he tried to prevent it. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, and he felt a quick warm spear jutting into his gut and groin. "Fu-uuck," he managed, his young spunk jumping out of his sensitive head excitedly. Bobby strained at the arm holding him down, since he didn't want to have his jizz on his stomach, though that was too late by the feel of it. He groaned and leaned his head back again, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling as each sharp pull dug him deeper into his orgasm.

Logan didn't continue to pump at the boy's cock once he started jetting streams of thin, warm cum all over his own torso, he simply held it at the base, tight, propping it up to it could aim with purpose, his own manly hand already sticky and glossed with youthful seed. He was impressed with the amount that spilled forth, rope after rope, but then Bobby had never known release from another it seemed, and as a result had been overflowing with sexual reserves for far too long. He was of age now, and plucked perfectly, from an imperfect source of relief, and yet it felt like nothing could be more right.

After a while of letting the boy recover his breath, Wolverine removed his hand from the sensitive, still-solid shaft, wiping it on the torn remains of the younger mutant's t-shirt and throwing it to one side absent of sentiment. "That's yer fill, kid.", he spouted with all the character of a villain, though he was allegedly far from it; Magneto would have shit himself, so would Sabretooth. There were no parting pleasantries; Wolverine simply walked towards the door a final time, taking on short moment to look at the spent boy, soiled by his own massive load which did not harmonize with his slight yet supple and toned frame.

"You'll be needin' that shower now. And what happened here t'night, far as y'know; it didn't. I got six reasons f'ya to make sure that happens.", he flexed the thread of his razor sharp adamantium claws before leaving, though only three of them, from one hand. And as soon as that, he left. No matter though, after all, he was Logan, and what he had lacked in bedside manner, he had already made up for in execution of lustful treatment. Bobby would never have a handjob like that again in his life, and he better fucking know it.

Bobby stared blankly at the ceiling for a few more seconds, his dick still hard but sensitive. He finally blinked once, his head turning to shift his gaze on Logan, who was wiping Bobby's juices from his hand. Even though he was still drunk, Bobby felt another stir in the pit of his stomach as he looked Logan over. The husky mutant was quite the attractive one, and the first, and probably last, to ever make Bobby cum like that.

He pushed himself up in the chair, looking at his splattered torso and jeans. That was a big mess, definitely more than any of his socks had seen. He wanted to ask Logan to stay, but the mutant was clear in his purpose. Wolverine had taken care of his problem, and would be leaving, probably to drink more. Bobby looked at himself once again as Logan indicated the need of a shower. He was right, of course. He dipped one finger into it and just stared for a second.

"It didn't happen," he agreed quickly, maybe too quickly, but Logan didn't seem to notice. All that mattered was that he knew it had happened, and it might have to come up again. With the door shut, Bobby hesitantly tasted the spunk on his finger, wrinkling his nose a little, but not hating it. He wiped himself off with the same ruined shirt, knowing it'd need throwing away. The young mutant grinned, pulling on pyjamas and grabbing a towel, heading silently down to the showers. He was already looking forward to the next time Rogue played cock-tease.


End file.
